Going Under
by D. Wander
Summary: (One shot) Inspired by Evanesence. Walking around the pebbles, boulders, she reflects on her past, and what she did and her old lover. Later, she finds new love. (Could be considered as a Sequel to Haunted.)
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own this song. It is sung by Evanescence and owned by  
Evanescence.**

* * *

  
  
Going Under  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me (I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (Wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (Going under)  
Drowning in you (Drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (Falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
  
I'm going under (Going under)  
Drowning in you (Drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (Falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
  
I'm dying again  
I'm going under (Going under)  
Drowning in you (Drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (Falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
  
By Evanescence 


	2. Going Under

Hello!  
  
(Link in bandages): Hi.  
  
Sorry. Guess I got carried away.   
  
Link: No...you think!?  
  
Well, not much to say. Oh! The song mainly applies to the beginning of the story. I want to try out this couple just to see what you, the readers, would think of. So enjoy!  
  
Link:....pain.....--  
  
Don't be such a baby.** I don't own Golden Sun.**

* * *

Going Under  
  
Gliding around the debris her eyes searched every rock, nock, and cranny in hopes of finding the one she loves. Turning her head this way, then that, she continued, pausing occasionally. It has been two weeks since the party came home, to Vale. All were welcomed and greeted with kindness and asked to help rebuild the town. How could anyone say no? These people needed help. Glancing down into the valley below she could see cream colored tents of different sizes all around. A large fire burned off to the left of the center. That's where breakfast, supper, and dinner were all served. Parallel to the village of tents were the fields. There folks worked and toiled to create food to live off of.  
  
Sighing, the adept turned away. It was almost time for supper. "Maybe it's better that I don't find you." She remarked to the air. Finding a large boulder half buried in the ground, she stepped on it then sat down, brushing out her skirt into a more comfortable position. "I remember our happier days at home. We were friends from the very beginning. Yes, since childhood, I knew you. Or...so I thought." Frowning, her eyes lowered into her lap.  
  
"You changed after your thirteenth birthday. Why I still don't know. You never told me. All you every said to me was 'Trust me'. And I did, blindingly. I trusted you and did what you wanted me to. Then you left before your eighteenth birthday. Leaving nothing but a note, saying those same words: 'Trust me.' You tore my heart that day." She brushed away a stray tear. "It wasn't until three years later that I received a letter from you. It said to meet you on the outskirts of town. I did, and found you alone. But you said you had important business and that you couldn't stay long.  
  
"Briefly you explained to me that all of our problems would be solved, for I was too busy in our town to have our relationship. You spoke of finding a way to change all that. That's the reason why you left. That's the reason, the lie, you told me. You then told me of three people coming to stop you, to stop us. Then you spoke that I was to go with them and pretend to help, to be a spy for you. To betray them. Let you know what they were doing. Yes, that's how you stayed ahead of them. I lied many times to them. Acting like I was so sweet and concerned for them, but I was angry deep inside. At the beginning of the journey I was angry that they were trying to break us apart, but later I began to have doubts about you.  
  
"My mind was confused; half wanting to believe in you, the other not wanting to. I continued keeping in contact with you, watching them. Giving you any possible warning I could, but you never returned my messages. At the Mars Lighthouse, where the Wise One revealed your true intentions I absolutely knew that you used me. Used me the day you came back, just for personal gain. You wove your web well, for I was blinded by love. Yes, at the Mars Lighthouse my mind began to see things clearly. A fog was lifted from my eyes." Taking a deep breath she lifted herself from the boulder. "Yes, it is better that I don't find you. It won't matter soon. I've told them. Told them all. I have little doubt that they'll reject me. I believe you're laughing at me where ever you are. Or screaming at me. Either way...I don't care. Farewell."  
  
She turned, her long hair dancing from the movement. Picking her way through the rocks and loose ground, she stepped lightly working her way towards the village. Near the bottom of the destroyed Mt. Aleph seven people stood. Taking a deep breath, she closed the gap between them. Three had golden hair, two had red toned hair, one had blue hair, and the last had dark raven hair. Isaac, Ivan, Sheba, Garet, Jenna, Picard, and Felix. Her companions through the travels.  
  
"Mia," Isaac nodded. "Did you find him?"  
  
"No." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I...We're...." Jenna trailed off.  
  
"I don't want sympathy," Mia stated bluntly. "I could careless about him." She fixed them all with her gaze. Daring any of them to say falsely about her statement. "He could be dead or he could be alive. Either way he's not a part of my life. I won't grieve for him nor will I rejoice. I will simple live."  
  
Staring back at her Isaac began speaking, "Very well. After discussing for two days we've decided. We want you to stay in Vale."  
  
Surprised she blinked, "Stay? In Vale?" But then her blue eyes darkened. "Under what condition?"  
  
Ivan shook his head. _It's going to be hard to trust her_, he thought. _She spied on us through out the journey, keeping the enemy one step ahead of us.  
_  
_It'll be hard for her to trust us_, Sheba echoed. _She's been toyed with once before and it left a scar. It'll take time and effort to get past the barrier she's created.  
_  
"You'll be under the care of one of us." Picard continued where Isaac left off.  
  
"So, I'm a prisoner here. To be watched until I make any move that hints at betraying you." Mia spat. "Who's going to be the guard?"

* * *

Carrying the wooden box filled with her clothing she entered her new tent, next to her guard's. Everything of hers was moved, her clothes, the bed, the desk, her books, her journals, everything she possessed. Setting down the box, her guard came in carrying another full of her journals and books. "Just set it down anywhere." Mia indicated.  
  
Obeying he set the box down near the end of the bed. Yes, it was a male watching over her. Perfect. She thought glumly. The tent flap moved causing her to turn around. The tent was now closed giving her privacy. Confused, Mia opened it up a crack and saw him sitting in a chair, a leather-bound book in his lap, but his eyes were looking at her. Flustered she promptly closed the tent flap and began unpacking.

* * *

A day turned into a week, a week turned into three, and Mia became comfortable with his presence. In fact when he wasn't around, which was rare, she felt an emptiness she hadn't felt for sometime. What it was about him that made her feel this way she didn't know. Was this **real **love?  
  
It was around the third week when it rained. The water halted all construction and people stayed inside their tents. Now, a few houses could be seen from Mt. Aleph. Women sewed, men conversed, and children studied much to their displeasure. All except for one. Mia sat on the edge of her bed, the tent flaps open allowing her to gaze at the rain fall; the book forgotten in her lap. Being a Mercury Adept she adored water. Up in Imil rain was rare and snow was falling everyday. Summer was when there wasn't snow higher then two feet.  
  
Smiling she stood, the book falling to the ground, and ran outside. Laughing Mia danced in the rain. Her bangs became plastered against her face, her skirt was drenched, but the adept ignored it all. She twirled and laughed more, letting the rain touch her skin, feeling the cool stroke of each drop. Soon she lost herself in the rain, forgetting everything. Then she began singing a song, a song without words. Her mother and father sang it to her when she was still a child. Her silver voice weaved into the tents, and many looked out into the rain, to see a figure dancing.  
  
Staring out his own tent, her guard gazed at her flowing movements. His heart fluttered when she began to sing. Listening to her silver voice he moved to go out, and stopped. Doubts in his mind. But Mia's voice pulled at him and those doubts disappeared, and soon rain fell against his face.  
  
Mia turned and sang, when suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Whipping around she gasped, then relaxed upon seeing it was only him. Staring at each other they waited. The rain continued to fall, blurring her vision, she wiped them away.  
  
"Dance with me," he held out his hand. Mia found herself in his arms, dancing with him. Leading carefully and gracefully, it started. Step...step...turn. Then a spin, she twirled away from him, then back. Now the second portion of the dance. With her back against his chest, their arms linked together, they continued. Step...turn...step...and again. Step...turn...step...step...turn...step. Finally he spun her away from him, and she circled back. And her eyes locked on his. His face leaned in closer and hers forward. Then their lips touched. Never in her past life did Alex make her feel this way. Never. Pulling away, her eyes half closed, Mia smiled. "Being a prisoner isn't so bad. As long as you're the guard."  
  
He smiled back at her, "Your sentence is almost over."  
  
"Really?" Mia's arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Yes, we've discussed it over the past weeks," his arms encircled around her waist. "And you've done nothing that hints of betrayal."  
  
A mischievous grin strayed on her lips, "Maybe I can extend my sentence."  
  
Laughing he lifted her up and spun around. Gently he set her back on her feet and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I love you Mia."  
  
Pulling his face down, she kissed him. "I love you Felix." Then they kissed once more.

* * *

So? What do you think? Yeah, maybe Mia was out of character, but still.  
  
Link: Women....  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Link: Women = Romance.  
  
Yeah? So?  
  
Link:.......  
  
Hah! No comeback! Anyway, click the little button down there and give a review. Also one can think of this as a sequel to Haunted, if you want. Bye! Click the button and leave a review!  
  
Felix/Mia = Frothshipping 


End file.
